E4M6: Interstate
is the sixth map of Home at Last in SIC. It was designed by Adam. It uses the track "Untitled" and has a partime of 2:30. This level has a secret exit going to E4M9: Mortal. Overview You finally escaped from the ruins of the SIC’s Earth Base. Arriving at the interstate, you see the corpse of a familiar marine. Realizing that the only means of getting into the falling city is across the heavily-infested interstate, you trek forward. Walkthrough Start by walking forwards and lowering the two bars. Ahead you will see a few friendly marines, desperately fighting off the demons. They will die easily, however. A horde of monsters will attack you from the interstate and from below. Take them out and run to your right. You will enter a parking garage with a few Imps. Walk around up the southeast ramp until you collect the blue key. When you return, you will be ambushed by monsters, but on the bright side a door with a cache of weapons also opens, with the first non-secret BFG9000 and other weapons. Return to the main area and find a way to the side of the interstate with the city. You can climb the later or trek up one of the hills. Either way, once you reach their go to the central alleyway and open the blue door. Inside, kill a Z-Sec and collect the red key. Return to the interstate and jump down to where the red door is partially hidden. Open it and collect the yellow key, but watch out as a door will open revealing two Spectres. Run back to the city area and take the close-left alleyway. Open the exit door and press the switch. Secret exit To reach the secret exit, you must find secrets #2, #3, and #4. Take the yellow key and go to the close-right alleyway. The door requiring the yellow skull is here, and the switch inside leads you to E4M9: Mortal. Secrets #In the start area is a marble wall with a Baron's face. Pressing it lowers a platform with a soulsphere. #To the north of the fenced area is a dark alleyway with some stragglers. One of the windows is a door leading to a somber, empty house. Inside the house is a living room, kitchen, and bedroom. There are some armor/health bonuses in the house. #In the bedroom of the house is a switch. Press it to lower a lift back in the previous alleyway. Walking over it will lift you up to a door. #Go through the door to find a room with some stairs and a steep drop, as well as a load of shotgun ammo. In the room, there is a lift. When lowered, it reveals the yellow skull key, needed for the secret exit. #The door at the end of Secret #4 leads to the ledge outside the fenced area. The ledge has plenty of health bonuses. Take the teleporter in the area to return. #In the room with the yellow keycard, go to the north monster closet and to a darker corner. Inside is a Plasma Rifle. Stats Notes This map, E3M3, and E4M9 are the only levels to contain friendly actors. Category:SIC maps Category:Home at Last